powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Add Schwarth
Add Schwarth is a former human being that became the entity known as the Unkillable monster after using his Final elimination power on himself, becoming completely immortal. He is unable to stay dead by any means. Appearance Add is a man of young appearance, normal height and in good physical shape. He has messy brown hair and dead fish eyes. He is almost always wearing a grey varsity jacket with his trusty stripped green T-shirt under. Background WIP Absolute Unkillability He will always come back no matter how impossible or contradictory, overriding all other forces and abilities like they didn't exist at all. It's a level above the other types of complete immortality. If absolute immortals are like cockroaches Add is a damm tardigrade. Absolute Unkillability: Add's unkillability is in a state outside of any perspective, understanding or method of classification. His condition is so far away and different from everything that he isn't even linked to the omniverse. *Absolute Immortality **Retroactive Immortality **Enhanced Self-Resurrection ***Infinite Resurrection ***Meta Regeneration ***Supernatural Survivability ****Impossible State Survival ****Injury Immunity *Erasure Immunity *Soul Anchoring **Unbound Soul **Power Anchoring Impossible Physiology: Add is a…thing, considered impossible by all standarts, which has somehow formed a "shell" or "growth" that we call Add. What he is, is still unknown, but there are some things clear. He has a form we would call "corporeal". Hurting it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly. Time, space, states of matter and concepts function VERY differently to whatever he is now, and it is functioning on those rules, not ours. It's like playing checkers against someone playing chess. it's the same board, but the rules and the pieces are totally different, or maybe we aren't even playing the same game. *Alien Mind *Conceptual Transcendence *Omnilock *Singularity Final Elimination Add is not only utterly unkillable, but also has the ability to manipulate endings, being essentialy able to completely eliminate anything. This ability can also be used to control the final fate of things by changing their end, which allows Add to set how and when does something reach their conclusion, and which conclusion that is. Tampering with the Omega Reality is no easy task though, and Add is usually restricted to a very small pool of endings he can achieve, mainly just elimination, destruction or erasure. However, his powers grow with time. There are no requirements for him to develop but at the same time there's no way for him to actively progress. However, Add can't use this ability when he deals with massive ammounts of damage. *Universal Irreversibility **Immunity Bypassing WIP 'Survivor' Among the things Add survived there are: -Being crushed between two multiverses. -Decades of unstopped consumption of Ultimate Poison. -Several events of Total Event Collapse. -Omnicide. -Two fights with the Anti-God. -A few Worst Case Scenarios. -A staring contest with a very ugly guy. -Being destroyed inside a Boundless Inner World. -An Absolute Wish for him to die. -Being erased from existence several times. -Having his particles scattered across the Omniverse. -Being absolutely negated. -Not just a kill, but THE KILL. -Having his status changed to "Completely Dead". -A power specifically created to kill him. -A "dispute" with an author. -A couple billion years of memes. -Punched with Absolute Strength. -One Hit Kill. -Meeting a user of Killing Intuition, the user ony saw a deep void in Add's place. -Being caught in the middle of an Absolute Explosion. -Being exposed to both Absolute Zero and Absolute Hot. -Being willed out of existence and reality. -Having his principles, his very own fundamental nature, destroyed. -Getting killed "because its magic". -Having his origin removed. -Almighty Link taking away his powers. -Add is being constantly attacked, however his regeneration managed to reduce the endless attack to a small annoyance. -Healing Erasure. -Tasting Irreversible Destruction. -Absolute Change. -A being that was specifically made to adapt to Add's capabilities and eliminate him. -The unknown concept of the deathof immortals. -Immortality Negation from a Nigh Omnipotent. -Truth Manipulation denying his existence. -Universal Irreversibility. -A universal Game Over. -Having his survivality changed into an impossible thing to happen. -Being banished from totality. -A fight with the Conceptual Lord. -The effect of the time of all realities. -Fighting autopotent beings. -The Ultimate Adaptator. -Lots of Conceptual Attacks. -Being the prey of extradimensional abominations. -A battle against a true ascended. -Patakinesis. -The laws of the real world. -Being separated in soul, mind and body and destroyed. -The Four Geat Sides. -A perfect counter to him. -A filter for reality where he didn't exist. -Most prime forces. -"Will he die? Will he survive? Who knows!... He didn't die." WIP Add did not win the fights listed here, he just survived them. 'Personality' Add appears to be a very indifferent individual, as nothing poses a big threat to him. Often described as a "nice idiot" Add shows more interest about mundane things than about alleged infinite powers, often treating almighty beigs in a friendly and careless way like talking to kids. Even when fighting others won't help out with his boredom he is still willing to do so in order for his opponent to show off their capabilities, making him a rather humble individual. The combination of his unkillability, and 'unimpressive' fighting style often causes his battles to become anticlimactic. Add demonstrates impressive restraint with his power, considering that he is utterly unkillable and able to annihilate anything. He mostly stays defensive and avoids using Final Elimination as much as possible, since it would cause more devastation than necessary. Since he attained eternal life, his ability to feel any and all emotions has dulled considerably. Life has begun to bore him, as there is no possible threat to his existence. Though overall, because of the conflicting nature of his Alien Mind, a great deal of his unhappiness is self-inflicted due to the steadfast willingness to stay unhappy and sometimes even impose that unhappiness on others when the opportunity arises. Add has a vague guilt that his passive, unobservant approach to life has limited his perspective, highly valuing immediate gratification wherever he can get it to relieve the stress this causes. He seems to have something like an aimless death wish after his "tranformation", and seems generally unafraid, even sometimes willing, to approach death whenever he can. 'Trivia' -Possibly due to his transition into an Alien Mind, Add randomly speaks in different languages which include: Spanish, Portugese and German END.jpg|Unkillable Monster annihilation.gif|Unavoidable annihilation giygas_by_evilmel-d6b5hta.png|Impossible form Formlesshorror.jpg|True monster. eliminated.gif|Eliminated 'Quotes' "Alright" "I don't feel too well. Ich brauch nen verschissenen Arzt." "I made a mistake" "Se non vuoi fare una brutta fine, vedi di salvarmi... What the...?" "Please, comply." "Hello Add como estás? I'm... good thank you for asking." "Cheers. Du siehst aus wie ein scheiss car crash." "I'm getting tired." WIP 'Themes' *'Dumb cunt:' :: Everybody's Circulation *'Epic:' :: Angels among Demons *'Fighting: ' :: DotEXE- Come Back To Me *'Resurrection:' ::Spag Heddy-Mariposa Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Characters